


Head Games

by itsheryouguys



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Poor Life Choices, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Side Effects, Supportive Carmen Diaz, The one where Johnny gets therapy, Therapy, Weight Issues, based on several cumulative real-life stories, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsheryouguys/pseuds/itsheryouguys
Summary: In which we explore a world where Johnny Lawrence, ace degenerate, goes on his meds and attends group therapy to radically change his psychological self-destructive behavior...well, okay, he takes his meds. That's something right?Unfortunately for him, the rocky road of antidepressants comes with a host of new challenges, both foreign and domestic.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Head Games

**Heard through the door to the office of clinical psychiatry of San Fernando Mission Valley Hospital:**  
  
“ _Prozac_ ? What, are you calling me a spaz?”

“Nobody is calling you a … ‘spaz’, Mr. Lawrence. We don't use such terms in the medical field. Many perfectly normal adults with high functioning behaviors take some form of serotonin inhibitor. We’ve seen promising results for people with your experiences. For major depressive and intrusive trauma symptoms, we think you should give it a shot.”

“I already told you, I don’t have ‘trauma’, or any of that other shit. I’m just a little bummed out lately. I'm not taking your bullshit happy pills.”

“Well…we also highly suggest the cognitive behavioral therapy-”

“ _Fuck_ no. I’m not seeing a shrink.” 

“Well, then it’s the pills or nothing. You came here for my professional opinion, you submitted a psychological evaluation-” 

“Let's get one thing straight- _I_ came here for a busted knuckle, it was those assholes in the lobby who made me fill out those forms. Asking me how many parents I had growing up- You know that shit goes straight to the government, right?”

“ _Regardless_ of what you came here for, you were referred to my department because of several _cumulative_ examinations. Some of your responses were labeled as moderate to distressing. You were given a few further evaluations, and I and my colleagues concur, you are in need of _something_ to take the edge off. ”

“Well Jesus, thanks for nothing, _'doc'_ . I can get that in the alley behind the Pizza Hut. Newsflash: It’s called _Mary Jane_. Comes in a roll? Heard of it, college boy?”

“Something _healthy_ . Mister Lawrence. Preferably NOT an intoxicant. You need something that will _help_ your intrusive trauma, not exacerbate it- Look, if you’re not going to take this seriously, I don’t know what to do. You're a grown man, I can't force you. But may I be frank? For a moment. Man to man?”

“Oh, _please. Go ahead._ ” 

“Every. Damn. Day. I see stubborn, middle-aged white guys just like you walk through that door because of a mid-life crisis-”  
  
“I’m not-”

“- ‘in a rut’, 'got the blues'. Whatever you want to call it. Looking for some miracle-fix. I tell them to go to therapy, they think it’s for freaks. I prescribe them medication, they refuse and you know the next time I see them?”

“W-”

“Three floors down in the morgue, Mr. Lawrence. Liver failure. Heart Attack. Overdose. Drunk Driving. And let me tell you right now, I am sick and tired of seeing faces like yours in body bags. I'm sure you are as well.” 

”…“

”You are suffering from depression. You have signs of severe trauma, possibly post-traumatic stress disorder. I have rarely in my work in this field seen a more unanimous diagnosis in the department. You have had _three_ separate referrals from medical practitioners to see a psychiatrist, and one of them was _outsourced_ through our anonymous ally program."

"You telling me someone snitched? Who was it? You can tell me, I just wanna _talk_ -"

"Our work is confidential. But it doesn't matter anyhow. It's very clear, people care about you. You say you run a kung-fu studio for kids?"

" _Karate._ And it's called a dojo." 

“For the sake of those kids don't you want to have the best mental health possible? Make sure they don't make the same mistakes or carry on your self-destructive behaviors?”

“You don't know my life. I'm not here to listen to some overgrown nerd lecture me on what I've been through." 

“You came here for the advice of modern _medicine_ , that’s what we’ve come up with. Take it or leave it. But your current path of self-medication is not sustainable. That is certain. It’s the 21st century, Mr. Lawrence. You watch movies on your phone, the vice president is a woman, and grown men who want to see their 70s suck it up and take their medication before it's too late.“ 

“…”

“Do you want the note or not?" 

“How much is this gonna cost me? You’re not giving me that sugar pill shit are you? I saw that on TV, if we’re doing this I want the real stuff.“ 

“It’s completely covered by your insurance. We’re starting you on a 30mg dose, and then in three weeks, if things go well, we’ll be bumping you to 60.“

“Is it safe? I mean, is it tested? Are there any side effects? Back in my day they had this acne medication, everyone took it and I read last week it makes you want to kill yourself, like who'd have thought-“

”There will be … some changes. Mood swings. Metabolism. You can read up on it online. Everyone’s body is different, we’ll just have to see how things go. “

”What about athletic, 6 foot, 170 lb shredded bodies? Same side effects for those? I'm not your usual shlubby house husband type, alright? I’m pretty tough, I don’t get queasy or anything. I once left a plate of taquitos in the back of my Pontiac and forgot ‘em and when I ate them a week later I was fine, I didn't even barf-“

” _We’ll have to see how things go_. ‘Shredded’ or not. If you have some kind of invulnerable samurai constitution, all the better. But it’s important to be prepared for some changes just in case. Hopefully, some of the changes will be good! As someone who’s never been medicated, you might find some things are much easier to manage than you ever thought possible. But you won’t know unless you start taking it, and holding yourself accountable, okay?“

”Mm.“ 

”Okay. You’re a good sport. Here’s your note for the pharmacist. That’s 30mg once a day, ideally taken with water.“

”Yeah yeah, I know how to take pills, alright?“

**The door opens.**

"If you ever have any questions, here is my personal work number. You just call if you have any reactions or worsening symptoms.“

”Sure, whatever. Where’s the exit?“

”I’m proud of you, Johnny. This is an important first step in your mental health journey. If you really commit, I think you could be in for a promising recovery.“ 

”Cool. Down this hall, you said?“ 

”I hope to see you in the support group this Thursday!“

”Uh-huh. Good luck with that.“  
  


**The door slams shut.**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
